cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Balsam
Martin Balsam (1919 - 1996) Film Deaths *''Al Capone'' (1959) [Mac Keeley]: Killed by two of Rod Steiger's thugs while sitting on a bench at a subway station. (Thanks to Mac) *''Psycho (1960)'' [Milton Arbogast]: Stabbed in the face by Anthony Perkins at the top of the staircase; Martin falls down the stairs after the initial slash, then Anthony finishes him off when he reaches the bottom. (See also William H. Macy in the 1998 remake.) (Thanks to Betty and Robert) *''Seven Days in May'' (1964) [Paul Girard]: Killed in a plane crash, his death is reported in the newspapers. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Bedford Incident'' (1965) [Lt Cmdr Chester Potter, MD]: Vaporized, along with everyone else on board the Destroyer, when it is hit by nuclear torpedoes from the Russian submarine. (Thanks to Brian) *''Confessions of a Police Captain (Confessione di un commissario di polizia al procuratore della repubblica)'' (1971) [Commissario Bonavia]: Stabbed in the chest by Nello Pazzafini in prison. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Mitchell'' (1975) [James Arthur Cummings]: Shot to death by Joe Don Baker on Martin's boat; we see Joe Don firing, followed by a shot of Martin lying face down on the deck. *''Gardenia, il giustiziere della mala'' (1979) [Salluzzo]: Shot to death by Franco Califano. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Salamander'' (1981) [Captain Steffanelli]: Tortured to death (off-screen) by Paul L. Smith; his body is shown afterwards in the morgue when Franco Nero identifies him. (Thanks to Johan and Andrea) *''The Silence of the Hams'' (1994) [Detective Martin Balsam]: In a parody of his death in Psycho, he is slashed at the top of the staircase by Ezio Greggio and falls down the stairs (his obvious green-screen fall in the original is spoofed by having the camera take Martin "falling" around a variety of locations before hitting the ground) before he is stabbed to death with several objects (the actual stabbing isn't shown) that include a tuning fork, a carrot, an umbrella, etc. TV Deaths *''Have Gun - Will Travel: Saturday Night (1960)'' [Sheriff Brock]: Mauled to death (off-screen) by dogs.'' (''Thanks to Michael) *''The Untouchables: Man in the Middle (1962)'' [Benji Lima]: Shot to death by gangsters. (Thanks to Michael) *''Kojak: A Killing In The Second House (1974)'' [Ray Kaufman]: Killed by Telly Savalas as they exchange shots. (Thanks to Brian) *''Contract on Cherry Street'' (1977 TV) [Captain Ernie Weinberg]: Shot to death by Johnny Barnes. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Joyce Van Patten. *Father of Talia Balsam. *Father-in-law of John Slattery *Ex-father-in-law of George Clooney Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1919 Births Category:1996 Deaths Category:Jewish Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Stroke victims Category:CBS Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Psycho Cast Members Category:People who died in a Psycho film Category:People murdered by Norman Bates Category:United States Air Force veteran